The present invention relates to a memory having column redundancy, and more particularly a digital multilevel nonvolatile memory having column or segmented column redundancy.
Memory devices frequently use redundant columns for replacing columns of memory cells that are defective in order to improve manufacturing yield. The selection of the redundant columns is typically done in a test mode at the manufacturing facility. The memory cells are tested and if a column or portion of column is defective, a fuse is set to disable selection of the defective column and enable the redundant column.